Une bouteille à la mer
by Roronoa D. Link
Summary: Luffy, en pêchant, trouve une mystérieuse bouteille au contenu au moins aussi mystérieux. Zoro en fera les frais. One-shot Zoro/Tashigi.


_**Mot de l'auteur :**_ Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de LucioL, consoeur et amie. J'ai décidé de lui écrire cette fic en tant que cadeau d'anniversaire et de Noêl (Je sais, je suis radin, mais arrêtez de me flatter voyons). Il en vaut d'ailleurs la peine d'aller faire un détour sur son profil deviantart (LucioL-2zr) pour y trouver de superbes dessins, et n'hésitez pas à lui demander un petit dessin, elle est généreuse.

Que la magicienne du crayon continue à resplendir à travers le temps !

**_Disclaimer :_** One Piece est une oeuvre créé et détenue par les mains magiques d'Eiichiro Oda.

**_Chronologie :_** N'importe quand avant Sabaody et après Thriller Bark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Une bouteille à la mer-------------------------------------------------------------

-- Route de Tous les Périls : Thousand Sunny --

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

-Une bouteille remplie d'eau moisie...

-C'est un flacon de parfum.

-Pourtant, je ne sens rien.

-Peut-être que tu as le nez bouché ?

-Sérieux ? Un médécin ! Vite !

-C'est toi le médécin, banane...

Le capitaine de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille, avec ses deux compagnons de jeu (Aussi connus sous le nom de Pipo et Chopper, respectivement le cannonier et le médécin), partageait sa découverte avec une curiosité non dissimulée aux deux voix de la raison de l'équipage, qui ne sont autres que la navigatrice Nami et l'archéologue Robin (Quoiqu'on puisse quelque peu se douter à propos de la navigatrice, surtout quand il est question de profit). L'objet de sa découverte n'était autre qu'un flacon trouvé dans un sac qui flottait sur les flots de la Route de Tous les Périls, avant de s'échouer sur la ligne de la canne à pêche de Luffy.

« Le contenu m'a l'air intact. » affirma l'archéologue « Par contre, l'étiquette est illisible. Cela risque d'être difficile de déterminer la nature véritable du contenu. ». Ceci dit, elle examina plus en détails les formes du flacon, qui était une bouteille en verre poli, modelée de sorte à ce qu'elle tienne bien en main, avec un étrange symbole incrusté sur le fond. L'incrustation, par-dessus tout, intriguait l'archéologue, qui semblait l'avoir vu dans un de ses livres.

-Je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt un poison... Il y en a toujours qui font des mauvaises blagues.

-Qu'à cela ne tienne, on n'a qu'à le vendre sur la prochaine île.

-Tu ne veux pas le garder Nami ?

-Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'un parfum inodore. Et puis, je ne fais pas confiance à son contenu.

-Je crois me souvenir dans quel livre j'ai vu cette marque... Je vais le chercher.

Aussitôt dit, l'archéologue s'en alla vers la bibliothèque du navire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'apparut le mort-viv... Pardon, le musicien de l'équipage qui, avec sa courtoisie habituelle, demanda ce qui se passait, entre deux gorgées de thé. Le capitaine ne cacha pas son enthousiasme en parlant du mystérieux contenu du flacon.

-Yohohoho ! Il pourrait aussi bien s'agir d'autre chose qu'un parfum !

-Comme un poison.

-Ou un médicament.

-Hé ouais ! Chopper, tu veux pas du médicament ?

-Luffy... Personne n'a confirmé qu'il s'agissait réellement d'un médicament. Pour ma part, je préfère attendre la réponse de Robin.

-Ou peut-être même qu'il s'agit d'une potion magique !

-Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Ouais ! Ca pourrait être utile pour Zoro !

Luffy s'en alla alors chercher son coba... son second, sans que les autres membres de l'équipage aient eu le temps de réagir. Nami se demandait quel désastre leur idiot de capitaine allait encore commettre quand Robin revint avec le livre, avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Aucune crainte, la potion n'est pas un poison ni un élixir de force. Elle est complètement inoffensive.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un parfum donc ?

-En effet, il s'agit d'un espèce de médicament, et il n'a presque pas d'effet.

-"Presque" ?

-Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est d'influencer quelque peu les rêves de quiconque boit la potion. Cela ne dure pas longtemps, rassurez-vous.

-J'ai comme l'impression que Zoro va avoir un sommeil agité. Il vaudrait mieux ne p'as s'approcher de lui : Il risquerait de nous décapiter par mégarde...

Comme à son habitude, le chasseur de pirates s'entraînait sans relâche dans la vigie, soulevant des haltères d'une taille démesurée. Il ne pensait qu'à devenir plus fort, et à ne plus jamais perdre face à aucun adversaire. Rien ne semblait le troubler dans ce but, rien, hormis peut-être une Marine un peu trop collante, et perturbante à son goût. Il fut toutefois interrompu dans sa réflexion par les appels tonitruants du capitaine de l'équipage, aussi connu sous le nom de Monkey D. Luffy, celui à qui il a prêté allégiance, l'homme le plus insouciant et optimiste du monde.

-Zoro ! Essaie ça !

-Hm ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Une potion de force ! Ca te permettra de devenir plus fort !

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Mais...

Le capitaine ne réussit malgré tout pas à convaincre le bretteur de prendre la potion, et dut battre en retraite, déçu.

-A table les blaireaux ! Nami chérie ! Robin adorée ! Le repas est prêt ! Pourriez-vous daigner de nous accorder votre divine présence ?

-Il manque Zoro.

-Comme toujours, ce sont les plus stupides qui arrivent en dernier.

-Qui c'est que tu traites de stupide, sourcils en vrille ?

-La cervelle de gazon, qui d'autre ?

-Tu t'es regardé, tête de fromage ?

-Et ils recommencent...

-Ce n'est même plus surprenant.

Le capitaine finit son repas avant tout le monde, et se précipita dehors, en direction du vigie, dans lequel il empoigna le verre d'eau du bretteur, et le remplit de la potion, avant de repartir aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, alors que le chasseur de pirates était toujours en train de se bagarrer avec le coq, pour une histoire de dessert aussi "insipide et hideux" qu'un certain blond.

Le sabreur, après quelques heures de musculation, se saisit de son verre, et buva d'une traite le contenu, dont le goût n'était pas différent de celui de l'eau plate, de ce fait, il ne remarqua pas avoir bu la potion. Peu après, il décida de faire une pause, et s'adonna à une de ses multiples siestes.

Si Zoro ignorait le sens d'un " sommeil agité", il en fit la connaissance durant cette sieste. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a devant soi la seule personne face à laquelle on perd tous ses moyens, démultipliée à l'infini. Cette vision cauchemardesque horrifiait le pirate, qui n'avait nulle part où fuir, étant encerclé par des centaines de Tashigi, et ne pouvant combattre pour se frayer un chemin. Il a beau se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve - ou plutôt, un cauchemar - il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

-Hé... Que me veux-tu ?

Les illusions ne répondirent pas, et se contentèrent d'avancer lentement vers lui, _sur_ lui. Peu de temps après, le chasseur de pirates, redouté sur les mers d'East Blue, considéré comme un "démon", avec une prime de 120 millions de Berrys, est complètement tétanisé face à une Marine - _une seule_, les répliques ayant disparu. Le pirate ne pensait même plus à fuir, ni à réagir. Il était paralysé, et complètement à la merci de la jeune femme.

Le pirate se réveilla en sursaut. Cela lui prit quelques instants pour se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Il était rouge vif, et tenta du mieux qu'il peut à ne pas trop penser à ce rêve. Il ne trouva qu'un seul coupable derrière ce rêve.

-Sandy ...?

-Quoi ?

Un fulgurant coup de poing envoya le coq se fracasser sur le frigo.

Peu de temps après, une bagarre faisait figure de centre d'attention du Thousand Sunny, où il était question d' "aliments avariés" et de "cactus qui délire".

-- Route de Tous les Périls : Navire --

-Enseigne Tashigi ! Encore à rêvasser ?

-D... Désolée Contre-amiral ! J... Je pensais à quelque chose...

-Evite surtout d'être aussi lunatique quand on affrontera l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille !

-C... Comptez sur moi !

La jeune femme se demandait surtout quels étaient ses sentiments pour le bretteur. En tout cas, depuis qu'elle avait trouvé cette bouteille, une avec un drôle de symbole incrusté sur le fond. Depuis, elle n'osait plus tellement dormir.


End file.
